


A Crook and His Books

by TheAnnoyingAlien



Category: Clone High
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Futurama References, Gen, Historical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnnoyingAlien/pseuds/TheAnnoyingAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of school and JFK quite literally bumps into a new student in the hallway. He looks familiar, but JFK can't figure out why. Perhaps they've met before. Or perhaps their clonefathers did...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crook and His Books

JFK wasn't happy.

He strolled briskly down the halls of Clone High High School, arms loaded with a stack of books, and cursed his English teacher. It was only the first day of school and yet he'd already been assigned a ton of reading to do.

"Damn Mr. Hemingway! How am I gonna read all of these books by Friday!?" He grumbled. It wasn't like he hated reading-in fact, he enjoyed it-he just didn't like having to read so much in so little time, and he certainly didn't like having to lug a load of heavy novels around the school all day. His arms were getting tired from carrying them for so long, and they were stacked so high that he couldn't see where he was going. He was lucky that he hadn't bumped into anything, but his luck soon ran out. As he passed by a set of lockers, he smacked into something and lost his grip.

"Ah! My, er, uh, books!" He exclaimed, watching as his books came crashing down to the linoleum floor.

"Aroo!" Another voice cried out, and JFK quickly realized that he'd run into someone, not something. Looking more closely, he noticed that not all of the books that had fallen were his, and across from his own feet, decked out in his expensive loafers, he spied a pair of sneaker-clad feet belonging to another clone. JFK glanced up at the other student and narrowed his eyes as he studied him. The other clone looked to be about his age, but was slightly shorter. He was dressed simply in a collared short sleeve shirt and slacks, and he looked very nervous and uncomfortable. His skin was an unhealthy pasty hue, he had dark hair that was neatly gelled back, dark eyes, jowls, and most noticeably, a very large nose. JFK grimaced at the student.

"Watch where you're going, big nose!" He snapped. The other clone frowned and meekly lowered his head as JFK muttered some choice words under his breath and bent down to gather up his books.

"Sorry..." the student apologized. Not wanting to anger JFK any further, he knelt down and began to assist him in collecting his things. "here, let me help you pick up your boo-"

"Hey! Wait a minute!" JFK cut him off, making him flinch. He set his semi-stacked collection of books aside for the moment and took another look at the clone in front of him. For some odd reason that he couldn't explain, he felt like he knew him-or, that he was supposed to know him-but he wasn't certain. "You look familiar... have we, er, uh, met before?" He asked. The other clone raised an eyebrow at him and set down his own stack of books.

"What?" He stated, seeming a bit puzzled. "Of course not! I can't imagine why I'd look familiar to you; I'm new here! Who are you?"

"I'm the clone of John F. Kennedy, a macho womanizing stud who conquered the moon!" JFK boasted proudly, puffing out his chest. "But, er, uh, everyone just calls me JFK. Who the hell are you?" Relieved that JFK no longer appeared to be upset with him, the other clone's demeanor softened and a small smile crossed his face.

"I'm the clone of Richard M. Nixon, the thirty-seventh president." He introduced himself, placing a hand on his chest. "But I go by Dick for short!"

"Dick?" JFK repeated. "Your name's Dick?" Dick, as he was called, nodded.

"Yep!" Much to his confusion, JFK burst out into hysterical laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! It's funny because it has two meanings!" He wheezed. "It's short for Richard, but it's also slang for penis!" Dick, surprisingly, wasn't offended by this.

"Heh, I guess it is pretty funny!" He chuckled, also finding humor in his name.

"Ah, that's such a great name! Hey, Dick... ha... wanna, er, uh, sit with me at lunch today?" JFK offered. A guy with a name that hilarious was definitely worthy of his friendship.

"Sure!" Dick agreed. He cast his eyes back down at the floor, where most of their books were still scattered, and winced. "We better finish picking those up. I really am sorry about bumping into you; I had so many books I couldn't see where I was going." He knelt down once more and went back to gathering up all the paperbacks and hardcovers; JFK did the same.

"It's fine," he waved it off, "I couldn't see where I was going either. Mr. Hemingway assigns a shit ton of homework."

"Mr. Fitzgerald isn't much better." Dick replied. The two of them laughed and stood up with their freshly-restacked books. "See you at lunch, JFK!"

"See you, Dick! But I hope I don't see your dick!" JFK smirked. They laughed again over the immature joke and then went their separate ways. As he headed down the halls to his next class, being careful not to bump into anyone this time, JFK couldn't help but grin. He still wasn't looking forward to all the reading he had to do, but at least he'd made a new friend.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, JFK ran into Tricky Dick. I thought it'd be funny if the clones of both of them met and became friends seeing how the real John F. Kennedy and Richard Nixon ran for president against each other. To my knowledge there is no clone of Richard Nixon in the show (although in the Makeover episode a Nixon costume can be seen between the hotdog and bunny costumes in the window of the costume shoppe that Scudworth and Mr. B visit; I noticed this because I have an unhealthy president obsession lol) but I wanted to write this fic anyways. Also, Nixon does that "Aroo!" thing in my fic as a reference to his portrayal in Futurama, another show I really like. Futurama Nixon howls like a werewolf because when his voice actor was a child and saw the real Richard Nixon on TV he reminded him of one. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys liked my fic. I might turn this into a series and write about JFK's misadventures with Dick, but I'm not sure how many people would be okay reading about an OC clone like him. I'll just keep it in mind for now. Thanks so much for reading my fic, and please do tell me what you thought of it and if there's any way I can improve. I'd really appreciate it :)


End file.
